Travels with Niles
by Awesomerigby
Summary: I decided to redo this story. There will be 11 stories with 24 chapters each following Niles throughout the series.


The Good Son

Niles couldn't repress the sigh that escaped his lips. It would've been more polite to keep it inside, but once again, his gardner, Yoshi, was pestering him about adding that zen garden. Though Niles had to admit, a zen garden would be nice, he knew Maris would never go for it.

"Yoshi," he finally said when he was able to get a word in. "If I want to rake gravel in order to maintain my inner harmony, I would move to Yokohama." This was one of his issues with the garden, but most of his resistance came from what Maris would say. He figured, though, it'd be easier to make Yoshi dislike him, rather than Maris. If Maris found out he said she was reason, he would certainly be punished.

Yoshi didn't say a word. He frowned, but Niles figured it was a frown of disappointment. He was going to accept the decision, and move on with his duties. However, he let out a frustrated groan and rushed to the camellia bush. Niles watched, frozen, his heart pounding, as Yoshi ripped the camellias by the handful.

"No, no!" Niles shouted. He caused Yoshi to do this; Maris was going to kill him for sure. Yoshi didn't seem to care; he continued to tear the flowers. Niles rushed into the morning room and shut the door. "I will not open the door until you calm down!"

It took ten minutes for that to happen. Yoshi sighed, looked down at his doing, wiped his hands, and went to the morning room. Niles was hesitant to open the door, but he seemed calm.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Tell Mrs. Crane I am sorry."

"I will." Of course, what good would that do? He still ripped her camellias, and Niles was still going to get punished. "Why don't you head on home and rest?" Maybe he was overworked.

"Thank you."

As soon as Yoshi was gone, Niles sighed. He glanced over at the radio sitting on the table, and his eyes widened. Frasier's show was on right now. Though Niles didn't care much for pop psychiatry, he figured he'd give it a shot. Surely, Frasier would ask about it when they met up for coffee later.

The radio was out of place. Maris disliked it as it clashed with her antiques. The only reason they kept it was because of Frasier, and even then, they didn't listen to it much.

Niles flicked the radio to KACL-he had to take a moment to remember the station-and heard his brother's voice. He tried not to become envious of the fact that so many people in Seattle were listening to this.

Frasier confronted a man about harassing his girlfriend, and then he hung up. Niles was shocked. He hung up on the man? He called him for help, and he hung up? His actions were deplorable, sure, but there could be an underlying cause.

The next one was a bit better. The man was depressed about his life, so Frasier went into his own life, all the changes he made. That was a good approach when one felt his life was stale. Then… Frasier was cut off and it went to the doors. Niles chuckled; Frasier would surely be upset about that.

Niles met Frasier at Cafe Nervosa, a local coffee shop that used to be exclusively Niles's haunt. Even though Frasier had been town for a bit, it still felt intrusive. If it wasn't convenient-being close to the station-Frasier would never be here. Sometimes Niles wished it was a little out of his way.

As they waited for their coffees, Niles went into what happened with Yoshi. Though he asked what Frasier would've done, he wasn't particularly interested; he was just being polite. Niles was offended when he realized Frasier wasn't even listening. The least he could have done was be polite as well.

When they got their coffees, they went to a table, and Niles felt it necessary to make small talk.

"I love my life," Frasier said. "I love my solitude. Of course, I miss Frederick."

"Of course."

"He's on the peewee soccer team. Chip off the old block."

"You hated sports," Niles pointed out.

"So does he!" Frasier chuckled.

Niles chuckled, too. He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. He couldn't keep making small talk. "This has been fun, but there's a reason I thought we should meet."

Frasier didn't seem offended that Niles only invited him for something else. In fact, he seemed to know already. "Dad?"

"A buddy on the force called. Found him on the bathroom floor. He's fine," Niles added.

"His hip?" Martin had only gotten shot a few months ago. Niles shuddered at the memory of getting the call.

"I don't think he can live alone anymore." He hated doing this, but it was only the option. He pulled out the brochures for the retirement homes.

"A home?" Frasier exclaimed. "Niles, he's still a young man."

"You can't take him. You're getting your life together." He paused. "And I can't take him, of course."

"Of course. Why?" Frasier demanded.

"Dad doesn't get along with Maris." The times he had stayed over, Maris complained. Of course, Martin complained right back. He was pretty offended when she wouldn't eat a bite out that chili he made, even though Niles tried to assure him that it didn't matter what he made; she wouldn't have eaten it.

"Who does?"

"I thought you liked my Maris!" Niles exclaimed.

Frasier had the decency to look uncomfortable. "Maris is like the sun. Except without the warmth."

Niles's mouth went thin. Even he couldn't argue with that. He looked at the brochures, his fingers running over the glossy covers. He picked one up, and said, "'Golden Acres: We Care So You Don't Have To."'

"It says that?"

"It might as well!"

"Alright, fine!"

"You're a good son, Frasier."

Understandably, Frasier had no appetite after that. Who would when his father would be moving in? Niles, on the other hand, felt exhilarated, and just had to have a slice of cheesecake.

When the time came to take Martin to Frasier's apartment, Niles found himself wishing he has just sent him in a taxi instead. Of course, that would make him the bad son, and though Frasier was doing considerably more than he was, he didn't want Martin viewing him in such a way. Still, that didn't make the drive any easier.

Niles tried to make small talk, tried to tell Martin what a fine life he would have with Frasier. And, his father would sneer and make a snide remark. Niles decided to talk about his own life, but Martin was just as snide about that, particularly when it came to Maris.

"She must be glad I'm not living with you two."

"Oh, Dad, she's really…" Niles stopped. Even he couldn't make that lie convincing.

"It's fine. She's strange anyway."

Niles shot him a look, but said nothing. He knew better than to argue with his father. Martin seemed to know everything there was to know about strange and weird, and if he said Maris was strange, then nothing could make him change his mind.

"We're here," Niles said once he spotted the Elliot Bay Towers. He said with a sigh, not even caring if Martin knew how relieved he was to dump him on Frasier.

Niles took Martin's luggage out of the car, and together, they went to the 19th floor. When the elevator doors opened, Niles could vaguely hear piano playing coming from the other side of Frasier's door. The music stopped when Niles rang the doorbell, and footsteps took its place. The footsteps stopped suddenly, and he had the feeling that his brother was gazing at his apartment, wondering what fresh hell life had in store for him.

Frasier opened the door. "Hi," he said, obviously faking his cheerful tone.

Niles entered with the suitcases, and Martin hobbled in after him.

"Dad!" Frasier exclaimed, going to hug him. Martin did not return the sentiment. "You look great."

"Do not BS me. I do not look great. I spent Monday morning on the bathroom floor." He hobbled to the sofa and plopped down with a sigh.

"The fridge is stocked," Frasier pointed out, hoping to salvage this moment. "And we've got hot links and coleslaw…" Niles wasn't sure how good it would do, but he hoped all these things would make Martin feel a bit more comfortable.

"Let's cut the Camp Crane speech," Martin snapped. "Frasier's stuck with me, isn't that right?"

Niles and Frasier exchanged looks and hastily said, "No, no!"

"I want you here. It'll give us a chance to get reacquainted," Frasier said.

"That's funny. That implies we were acquainted at some point."

Niles could see the vein in Frasier's forehead start to pulse. He said a silent prayer for his father and brother. If he didn't, he was sure one-or both- of them would be dead by morning. Niles picked up the suitcases and excused himself to the extra bedroom where Martin would stay.

He sighed as he put the luggage on the bed. It was still odd, seeing Martin so vulnerable. Niles knew it would happen someday, and it did. One bullet in the hip, and everything changed. Forced to retire, Martin had to trade in his badge for a cane, and become dependent on his sons. Niles swallowed the lump in his throat, remembering when he saw Martin in the hospital for the first time.

Niles returned to the living room to find a delivery man pushing in that god awful peagreen and duct taped chair of his. He glanced at Frasier; that vein would pop any minute.

"What about this chair?" the delivery man asked.

"I'll get that out of your way," Niles offered, picking up the Wassily,

much to Frasier's dismay.

"Dad… I don't think this goes with my other furniture."

"I know. It's eclectic!"

Just as Niles was nearing the door, Frasier hurried to him. "Niles, help me."

"I'm late for my dysfunctional family seminar." Niles was halfway out of the apartment, he remembered something, something that made him smile. "Dad, have you mentioned Eddie yet?"

"Eddie?!" Frasier exclaimed.

"Ta-ta!"

It took all of Niles's strength to pay attention to Mrs. Linders rant about her husband and kids. The husband was doing a hand gesture to show Niles that his wife talked to much. The kids were hitting each other.

Niles should have tried to stop them, but he couldn't stop thinking about Martin and Frasier. How were they getting along? Were they dead yet? Was Eddie staring at Frasier the same way he had stared at Niles for so long?

When he returned home, Niles found he could not relax. He had to convince Maris not to fire Yoshi and convince her that her new dressing gown did not make her look like a hippo, no matter how much she thought she did.

"Maris, calm down," Niles said through the closed door. "If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. No, I'm not saying that you're too fat for it. I'm saying… Never mind. Frasier and Dad are settled in, but I'm not sure how long that will last. Uh-huh. Well, it matters to me. They are my father and brother. I know you don't like talking about them, but… What's that? Oh, that's not a bad idea. Uh-huh. Okay. I'll let Frasier know. Good night, dumpling." She said nothing back, which is just what Niles expected.

As Niles slipped into his bed in the bedroom across the hall, he pondered what Maris had told him. A physical therapist to ease Frasier's burden, someone to help Dad. It was brilliant, actually. If Maris had allowed me in the room, I would have kissed her.

Niles didn't get a chance to meet with Frasier until the end of the week, being extremely busy with his patients. When he saw his brother, he wasn't very surprised it looked like Frasier didn't sleep in days. Of course, since Martin and Eddie were wreaking havoc, that was very much the case.

Frasier was a bit late. "Dad tried to cook lunch on the glow of a kitchen fire." He let out a strained laugh. "It's hell, Niles. Look!" His hands were shaking. "I need to calm down. Double espresso, please," he said to a passing waitress. "You don't have those brochures, do you?"

Niles was taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"It's the only way I can get peace. On Tuesday, I had to give up my tickets to theatre. Wednesday, the symphony."

"Weren't you going to the opera this week?"

Frasier pouted, and handed over the tickets. Niles would have to take Maris, if she agreed. Somehow, he didn't think she would.

"You know, Maris and I were saying we should help…"

Frasier's eyes lit up. "You'll take him?"

"Oh, dear god, no, but we can always help pay for a homecare worker. Someone who cooks and cleans and helps Dad with physical therapy."

Frasier still looked hopeful. "These angels exist?"

Niles wasn't sure if he would go as far as calling a physical therapist an angel, but whoever Frasier picked, they would certainly be a helpful. "Let me call an agency."

"I have this overwhelming urge to hug you!" Frasier exclaimed.

Niles understood why, but that didn't stop the younger Crane from saying, "You know what Mom always said. A handshake's as good as hug."

"Wise woman." They shook on it.

"So, when can you have it done?" Frasier asked.

Niles chuckled. "You can't have a little patience?"

Frasier glared at his brother. "You would be a little impatient, too, if you're apartment almost caught fire. Thank you," he said when the waitress brought his espresso. He was calm by now, so maybe the espresso wasn't a bad idea.

"Fair enough. How's Eddie?"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Just as bad as Dad, honestly. He can't seem to keep his eyes off me!"

Niles neglected to tell Frasier that Eddie did the same to him. He was afraid if he told him, he wouldn't take so kindly to that information.

"It must be nice to have a cuddly presence," Niles said.

"Oh, please. That mangy mutt is not cuddly. Now, Pavlov was amazing."

Niles sipped his coffee and scrunched his brow. "Pavlov?"

"My dog back in Boston."

"You had a dog?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Niles shrugged. "Well, you don't seem the type. Although, I must admit, clever name there."

"Isn't it? And I don't hate all dogs. Just annoying ones. Anyway, I gave her to Sam because Diane was allergic."

"Pretty big step, to give up a dog for someone. Especially someone who left you at the altar."

Frasier shot him a look. "Yes, thank you, Niles. At the time, we were very happy."

"Well, you have a new life now, and even if it's hard right now, it won't be for long."

Frasier smiled despite himself. "Yes, because you're doing something wonderful for me. And, in time, something wonderful will happen for you."

Niles waved him off. He wasn't sure if anything could be wonderful for him at this point. His marriage wasn't doing so well, and though he enjoyed his work, sometimes he found himself craving something more. He hoped Frasier was right, though.

Niles called the agency the very same day. They arranged for three or four people to go to Frasier's apartment in a few days. The day after, as Niles drove home from his appointment, he found himself fiddling with his radio. He landed on KACL and heard Frasier's producer, Rachel or Rose or something, say that the next caller was someone named Martin, who had trouble with his son. What a funny little world.

"I'm a first time caller," Martin said, and Niles realized it was his father. He could tell Frasier was confused too.

"How can I help you?"

"I moved in with my son, and it ain't working."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe I didn't realize that I got in the way of his life."

"It's a two-way street," Frasier said. "Your son didn't realize the changes you've made."

"You got that right!" Martin yelled. "I'm just worried he doesn't know I appreciate this." Niles smiled.

"Why don't you tell him?" Niles could tell that Frasier was hoping for it, for Martin to tell him that he appreciated everything.

"It's hard to talk about that."

"Yes. I'm sure your son knows."

"Yeah. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"My pleasure, Martin."

"You hear what I said?" Martin yelled. "I said thank you!" Niles had to turn down his radio a bit. Something must have happened before Frasier left for work. Another fight, perhaps.

"I heard." After Frasier disconnected, Niles couldn't keep the grin off his face. Maybe this arrangement would work out. Still, there was a chance, someone would get killed.

Niles almost turned it off, but there was another caller. He decided to keep listening. Her name was Claire, and she sounded distraught over her breakup.

"Things don't always work out how we plan. But, sometimes things have a way of working out anyway." Frasier paused. "Have you ever heard of Lupe Velez?" Then, he dived into a story that made Niles stare at his radio in his confusion, until he almost ran a red light.

 **Author's Note: I decided to rewrite my Niles series. It'll be done in 11 different stories for the different seasons with 24 chapters each, rather than one story with 264 chapters. I've also changed the dialogue, so it's not word for word from the episode. It's also no longer in first person. :) Enjoy!**


End file.
